<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>6-Word Garashir Stories by AlexisaFanST, BlessedAreTheFandoms, Bluemeany, DHW, kaelio, Still_Not_King, Syaunei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673711">6-Word Garashir Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisaFanST/pseuds/AlexisaFanST'>AlexisaFanST</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedAreTheFandoms/pseuds/BlessedAreTheFandoms'>BlessedAreTheFandoms</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemeany/pseuds/Bluemeany'>Bluemeany</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHW/pseuds/DHW'>DHW</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelio/pseuds/kaelio'>kaelio</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Not_King/pseuds/Still_Not_King'>Still_Not_King</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syaunei/pseuds/Syaunei'>Syaunei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>6 Word Stories, Challenges, Fluff and Smut, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisaFanST/pseuds/AlexisaFanST, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedAreTheFandoms/pseuds/BlessedAreTheFandoms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemeany/pseuds/Bluemeany, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHW/pseuds/DHW, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelio/pseuds/kaelio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Not_King/pseuds/Still_Not_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syaunei/pseuds/Syaunei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 6-word Garashir stories from the hivemind.</p><p>Update:  chapter 16</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One murder lizard,</p>
<p>never been kissed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lie through lunch,</p>
<p>bang the hunk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then they banged.</p>
<p>The end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Doctor Twink will warm your scales.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The doctor prescribes</p>
<p>six inches</p>
<p>daily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wire gets spy lizard high.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Garak moans.</p>
<p>The doctor is in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warm hands take away the pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Preferable to Sacrifice,</p>
<p>is Never-Ending Love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Escaping the sins of the fathers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The name is Bashir,</p><p>Julian Bashir.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Servicing the uniform</p><p>and its wearer.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>GMO. CMO.</p><p>A life in acronyms.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Home is a garden in wastelands.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Doctor, Doctor,</p><p>I'm feeling so blue.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>The first day,</p><p>I started things.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>The seventh year,</p><p>he ended things.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>But that day,</p><p>I said,</p><p>"Always."</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>New Sign:</p><p>"No Public Necking"</p><p>(<em>bilingual</em>)</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>"My recovery required pudding*"</p><p>( * <em>You</em>, pudding)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delavian chocolates can cause</p><p>Twink addiction.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>I forgive you</p><p>(for attempted genocide).</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Seven years (I had your back).</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>"Augmentations?"</p><p>I knew all along, Doctor.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Our fathers made us--uniquely compatible.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Even the lies?</p><p>Especially the lies.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Take the rod and eat it.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>The truth?</p><p>Just bend me over.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>A stitch in time saves nine.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>(Foot fetish? Keep on walkin', pal.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despairing everything about you</p><p>except everything.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>I would never forgive you incompletely.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>A handjob worth the claws</p><p>(usually...).</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Growing old but never</p><p><em>too</em> comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>... Doctor,</p><p>put that speculum back immediately.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Purr, hum, tease, sweat, fuck, repeat.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>I'm coming apart at the seams.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>
  <a class="anchor-3Z-8Bb anchorUnderlineOnHover-2ESHQB imageWrapper-2p5ogY imageZoom-1n-ADA clickable-3Ya1ho embedWrapper-lXpS3L" href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/813195825013587978/813479466910351371/unknown.png">  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>That's a normal amount of semen.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>With his warmth,</p><p>my private sun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True love,</p><p>literally 'after a fashion'.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Bite mark, unhealed.</p><p>Julian - finally his.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Is this seat taken?</p><p>My heart!</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Through you it is possible,</p><p>dearest.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>You were my gardener,</p><p>dear Julian.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Love blooms with time and care.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>And I would do it again.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>The bruises from him never hurt. </p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>But the couch never quite recovered.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Close encounters</p><p>of the Cardassian kind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They played footsie</p>
<p>for seven years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My dear Doctor...</p>
<p>My dear...</p>
<p>Julian...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tain is dead alas...</p>
<p>wanna shag?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And they lived arguing ever after.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Lie to me,' he said.</p>
<p>'No.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'What could possibly go wrong, Doctor?'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then everything</p>
<p>went wrong again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My world or you?</p>
<p>Both,</p>
<p>together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You thrive</p>
<p>under my favorite star.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Snog or strangle:</p>
<p>the eternal dilemma.</p>

<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="container-1ov-mD">
    <p></p>
    <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
      <p></p>
      <div class="reactionBtn-3N03Zj">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiss the Doctor,</p><p>bite the Cardassian.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Keeping it up</p><p>for my Cardassian.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>I'm soft inside,</p><p>where you're nestled.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>There is hope for you yet</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Life is hard when you're not.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Yours is a scent of resolve.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p>******</p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>For us,</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>no time too late.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
      <p>******</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>I'm 'down to fuck',</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>for love.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
      <p>******</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Itty bitty bit obsessed with you.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
      <p>******</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>He's in a State of distress.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Spy who wanted to shag.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>My father said "do him",</p><p>proooooobably.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Whipping up a new concoction....</p><p>intimately.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Go ahead,</p><p>Doctor,</p><p>touch the spoon.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>My holes are your holes,</p><p>dear.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Licking the cream</p><p>on caramel skin.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>"Is that Kardasi for</p><p>'do me'?"</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>"This novel seems quite...</p><p>suggestive,</p><p>Garak."</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>'Et tu, Brute?'</p><p>'No. Garak.'</p><p>Stab.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>"Well,</p><p>if it fits,</p><p>I sit."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here lies Julian Bashir,</p><p>deeply frustrated</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>"Straddled like my old riding hound."</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>"I guess we're both a mouthful."</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>"I mean it CAN go there........"</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Lying in the wet patch.</p><p>Again.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>No distance too great to close.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Here's my combadge.</p><p>Call me.</p><p>Maybe.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Longing for home,</p><p>he found love.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Dick:</p><p>be one,</p><p>or take one?</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>I choose your ways,</p><p>and mine.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time loop.</p><p>Again. Again. Again. Again.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>He came,</p><p>he argued,</p><p>he bedded.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>He argued,</p><p>he bedded,</p><p>he came.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Claws prick skin,</p><p>as do teeth.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>More polite</p><p>than your average lizard.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Call me by name,</em>
</p><p>he prayed.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>"If you ask, I will stay."</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Lips like root beer -</p><p>infuriatingly intoxicating.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>"Then I'm asking you to stay."</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Teddy bear traded</p><p>for overgrown lizard</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knew which lies were true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shedding again?</p>
<p>Let me help you..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He just needed</p>
<p>a bed warmer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His scales turned</p>
<p>Fuck Me blue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The walls never fell for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But Doctor,</p>
<p>you must savor this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Permanent Address Change:</p>
<p>Cardassia Prime</p>
<p>- Verified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Our bones interred,</p>
<p>united, here always.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His tongue meets an absent molar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Secrets kept, imperfectly--such is love.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were no longer</p><p>alone together.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>(the kids walked in again, Julian)</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Healer suffering from a lonely heart</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Gentle murmurs,</p><p>and just for you.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Only my indifference was a lie.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>A little maddening,</p><p>seeing hair <em>there</em>.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>My dearest lunch companion,</p><p>unto death.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Graying and fading, vibrantly, joyously, adventurously.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Dearest shadow,</p><p>your yearning is showing.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>'Will I fit?</p><p>You seem tight...'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marriage <em>was</em> the next great adventure.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>"Not in public!" ,</p><p>"Please, Elim?"</p><p>"...Fine."</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Garak's Clothiers</p><p>Fine Fabrics</p><p>(No Refunds)</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Garak's Clothiers</p><p>
  <em>The customer comes first</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>******</em>
</p><p> </p><p>When you died, I did, too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>******</em>
</p><p> </p><p>My planet, my doctor, my heart.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>******</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sharing your secrets is the adventure.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>******</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Would his obsidian heart be breaking?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>******</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Home is where you are,</p><p>always.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>'Red Leaf Tea,</p><p>Tarkalean, extra sweet.'</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>6-word stories by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosopher_King/pseuds/Philosopher_King">Philosopher_King</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is ‘enjoyable company’ still on offer?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Never rotten work, if it’s you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you smiling?”</p>
<p>“<em>You</em>, Garak.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chocolate tastes better in your mouth.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Phaser in your pocket, or…?</p>
<p>Ah.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad I didn’t kill you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad <em>I </em>didn’t kill <em>you</em>.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Brain not the only thing ‘augmented’… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not so boyish anymore,</p>
<p><em>dear </em>Doctor.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tongues may lie;</p>
<p>scale color doesn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Love in a time of devastation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>6-word Garashir stories by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightSkies">StarlightSkies.</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Enjoyable company” couldn’t predict seven years.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Kanar doesn’t ever sweeten the ache.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>“A ‘crash course’ in Cardassian anatomy?”</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Amid the lies,</p><p>he spoke truth.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>“Sentimentality is my sole indulgence, Julian.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you’ve come around, Elim.”</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Cardassia’s sunrise was never so radiant.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>“My dear Doctor –”</p><p>“We’re <em>married</em>, Garak.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AITA for attempting genocide?</p>
<p>I (?Lizard)...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first touch burned so deeply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And they went their separate ways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pinprick hurt less when licked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Undress for me"</p>
<p>"With pleasure, Doctor"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every spy needs a good cover(ing).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pillowcase still smelled like chocolate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Humans are surprisingly wet,</p>
<p>aren't they.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Study: scales wrinkle?</p>
<p>Observations recorded yearly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Will you be my Emergency Contact?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Possible and Comfortable are very different."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>